


Respuesta

by Mamikoshiba



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamikoshiba/pseuds/Mamikoshiba
Summary: Recuerdos de un amor floreciente llegan a Hinata
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 2





	Respuesta

— Papá, ¿Mamá fue tu primer beso? —pregunta Himawari. Mientras Naruto enfrente suyo se sonrojaba y comenzaba a tartamudear, Hinata se llevaba los palillos a los labios; perdiéndose en su propia respuesta.

La gran guerra ninja pronto comenzaría, toda la aldea se preparaba para partir y el clan Hyuuga no era la excepción. Ella caminaba entre las familias despidiéndose, entre padres temerosos de no volver a ver a sus hijos y mujeres que cubiertas de lágrimas se despedían de sus amados. En medio de tan lúgubre escena sus ojos se encuentran con Neji, quien conversaba con un hombre ya mayor, quien sabía que aquélla era su última batalla.

—No tiene que hacerlo —repetía Neji, rodeado del llanto de los niños que temían por su padre.

—Tengo que hacerlo —volvía a responder el hombre, mientras se apoyaba en una pierna que nunca se curaría—, no puedo defraudar a la aldea, al clan —concluía con una negación de cabeza, con su esposa apretando su mano entre las suyas.

—No puedo dejar que una vida se pierda aldrede, usted no está para la batalla —continuaba Neji, nervioso ante no poder convencerlo. Una mano se apoya en su hombro y se sintió respirar más tranquilo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con unos tan similares a los propios.

—Entonces me esmerare el doble para cubrir su vacante —se sumó Hinata a la conversación, con una voz que lograba relajar sus miedos.

—El clan se encuentra en buenas manos —agregó Neji cruzando miradas y sonrisas con Hinata— es hora de que usted descanse.

El hombre finalmente acepta su derrota, hundiéndose en lágrimas y en los brazos de sus hijos. Neji junto Hinata deciden darles su espacio y no llegan a ganar distancia que escuchan pasos a su espalda, al girar se encuentran a la esposa del hombre; que limpiaba una lágrima que se resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Gracias —toma las manos de ambos— muchísimas gracias. Que me perdone Hiashi, pero no veo la hora de su unión para que se vuelvan los líderes del clan.

Ellos no llegan a responder, que la mujer besa sus manos y vuelve corriendo junto a su familia.

Hinata se queda congelada por la sorpresa de aquel comentario, superado el momento y nerviosa ante la vista de los Hyugas que los observaban apoyando las palabras dichas, voltea la vista hacia Neji. En un intento de ligerar el ambiente cambiando de tema, el terrible sonrojo que no sólo cubría las mejillas de su primo sino que también inundaba sus orejas sólo logró confundirla.

—¿Neji nii-san? —pregunta, el contrario al notarse observado por aquéllas perlas lleva una mano hacia sus labios en un intento vano de tapar su reacción.

—Disculpe —dice el joven para luego acelerar el paso y alejarse a un sector menos concurrido del clan.

Por un momento Hinata se queda en su lugar, observando la espalda de Neji alejarse. Preguntándose el porqué de su reacción. 

Viéndose envuelta entre tantos seres queridos preparados para la guerra. La hora de partida se aproximaba y no estaba en posición de quedarse con dudas. Decide seguirlo, usando durante un instante el byakugan para encontrar su ubicación.

—Neji nii-san ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta nerviosa al alcanzarlo.

—Si —tarda en responder, sin aún dejarla ver su rostro—, disculpe por preocuparla.

Luego, silencio. Hinata lo observa mientras su respiración se tranquiliza, lleva su vista hasta sus propias manos estrechandolas entre sí. Observa como Neji lleva su mano hasta su cuello, reclinando su cabeza; haciendo dobleces en su uniforme ninja que al igual que ella llevaba puesto. 

Al verlo de espaldas le es imposible no recordar el triste pasado que compartían y como fue cambiando su relación desde entonces. Lleva su mano hasta su pecho, un horrible miedo cruza su cabeza.

—Tanto… —suspira, pero Neji logra escucharla— … ¿Tanto le molesta que nos imaginen en una relación? —Neji se voltea para poder observarla de frente, sin pensarlo da un paso hacia ella. Pero Hinata lo termina destruyendo con otra pregunta, que suelta con la vista hundida en el suelo. Con la voz baja, haciéndole recordar a la niña que fue a los doce años— ¿Tanto así me odia?

Las pisadas se aceleran ante la última pregunta y rápidamente Hinata se ve envuelta entre dos brazos, la esencia ajena la inunda y ella no reprime las ganas de devolver el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos contra el pecho del más alto.

Las manos de Neji se deslizan por el suave cabello de su prima, atreviendose a dejar un pequeño beso en su coronilla.

—Al contrario —responde bajo, aún firme en su abrazo— la idea de imaginarme a su lado es lo que me ayuda a dormir por las noches.

Hinata suelta el abrazo y crea una pequeña distancia, para poder verlo con mayor comodidad a los ojos. El continúa con su mano en su cabello, dedicándole una mirada cargada de amor que le imposibilitada pensar que sus palabras mentían.

—La amo Hinata-sama —él la observa fijo y ella se pierde en aquélla mirada tan similar a la suya pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo. En ese momento piensa que no le importaría quedarse congelada en aquél lugar, con esa mirada tan cálida sobre la suya y la suave caricia que recorría su cabello. Sus labios se preparan para responder, pero es interrumpida:— pero se bien que usted ama a alguien más.

Hinata entonces recuerda a Naruto, su amor constante durante tantos años a quien frente los ojos blancos había olvidado. Neji desliza su mano desde el cabello azulado hasta la mejilla sonrojada de Hinata, ella nuevamente vuelve a perderse en el mundo en el que sólo existe él.

— ¿Puede considerar mis sentimientos y darme una respuesta después de la guerra? —Hinata lentamente afirma con la cabeza, sin poder perderle la mirada. Neji muestra una pequeña sonrisa, más bonita que la jamás haya visto.

No queriendo causarle más incomodidad a Hinata en cuanto a sus sentimientos y cercanía, decide alejarse para continuar sus preparativos. Pero una mano lo detiene cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, lleva la vista hasta la mano que hace instantes acariciaba la mejilla de su amada para encontrar como la de Hinata la sujetaba desde la muñeca. Ve sus ojos, que no le apartan la mirada hasta que los cierra. Confundido se vuelve a acercar, entonces ella levanta su rostro; llevando la mano de Neji nuevamente hasta su mejilla.

Con su mano libre él toma su hombro, inclinándose para apoyar su frente contra la más baja.

— ¿Puedo? —pregunta, ya sintiendo su aliento contra sus labios. Hinata afirma con la cabeza poniéndose en puntas de pie, Neji vuelve a sonreír sintiéndose en un sueño— ¿Realmente puedo?

Hinata abre los ojos y, soltando la mano de Neji que tenía prisionera, le captura el rostro con ambas manos comenzando ella el beso. Rápidamente Neji la abraza mientras se pierde en el sabor de su labios, con el corazón tamborilleando a lo loco ante tanta felicidad.

—Estaré esperando su respuesta —finalmente vuelve a hablar Neji besando su frente.

Hinata vuelve en sí al notar una lágrima corriendo su mejilla, respira tranquila al notar que su familia estaba demasiado concentrada en otra conversación para haberlo notado. 

—Naruto-kun, ¿Te puedes encargar de los platos? —su esposo afirma con la cabeza mientras absorbe una gran cantidad de fideos.

Entonces lo observa a él, también observa a sus pequeños y con tristeza hacía la foto puesta en el altar. 

Recordando esa situación de "Ahora o nunca" cuando se atrevió a besarlo, como si fuera un presagio de que no volvería a poder hacerlo. Se levanta de su asiento y llega hasta el altar, el mismo que cuidaba con esmero cada día; en los cuales se llenaba de arrepentimiento al no haber hecho las cosas diferentes. De no poder salvarlo.

Y, a veces, de no volver juntos de la guerra para darle una respuesta.


End file.
